


Shattering Quincy

by ArdentSacrilege (PragmaticKatharsis)



Series: Shattering Universe [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PragmaticKatharsis/pseuds/ArdentSacrilege
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuken Ishida comes across something unexpected one night. Aizen/Ryuuken/KyoukaSuigestu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattering Quincy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.net on 6/28/2009.

Walking home when he had to stay late at work was one of the few pleasures Ryuuken allowed himself. The night air was cool and the full moon illuminated the sky ever so softly. Not even those annoying florescent streetlights could ruin such beauty. 'Perhaps some of Uryuu's frivolity is starting to rub off.' He couldn't help but let out a small snort, as if he needed even  _more_  useless things to ponder.

These thoughts derailed however when he felt a crashing wave of spiritual pressure bare down on him, seemingly coming from the park he was walking by. He staggered back a bit but managed to stay upright. But just as quick as it had flared it died down to nonexistence. His eyebrows quirked. 'Isn't this where I caught that insipid boy of mine about to commit hollow-hara-kiri?' What was strange was that he couldn't recognize who's reiatsu it had been. Surely he would have noticed a being with that sort of spiritual pressure slinking around?

However what really got to him was how it had almost felt….familiar. 'Watch, I'll take a look and probably run into some half-baked arrancar that's been let loose for  _days_. Lazy Shinigami couldn't even do  _part_  of their jobs right.' Letting his curiosity get the better of him he made his way into the park. He peered into the seemingly empty park, looking for some physical evidence of what he'd felt, all of his senses on high alert.

So of course it came as quite a shock to him(though he'd be damned if he admitted it) when a rather scholarly looking ex-Shinigami captain materialized out of thin air a few feet in front of him causing him to involuntarily take a step back.

"Such a beautiful night Ryuu-kun. I'm so glad you could join me." Aizen Sousuke had that unique ability to make even the most polite sentence sound mocking in nature. Even dressed up in those dorky glasses and classily disheveled hair, Ryuuken knew what he was really like. Hell, even before he'd heard Kisuke's sob story it had been apparent just from that first meeting with Sousuke that he wasn't what he appeared to be. And of course his subsequent encounters only confirmed it.

"And to what do I have the pleasure of your over-rated company? Shouldn't you be making another convoluted plot, something that involves creating messes  _I_  have to clean up?" Ryuuken couldn't help but say this in his most clinically detached voice. He also couldn't help feeling just a twinge of bitterness run through him. How dare he show up here looking so damn pleased and unrepentant? Sousuke was being subjected to his full, icy glare by now. But still the shinigami just stood there, calmly smiling as if the plan he'd been concocting for most of his afterlife had not just been insulted by his old lover.

Sousuke moved a few steps closer to Ryuuken, looking straight back at him into his glaring eyes, letting him see the thinly veiled lust that swirled in the chocolate depths. Though Ryuuken continued to glare he couldn't help but mentally give him the once over. It'd been years since he'd seen him…..but he still looked like a cocky librarian about to jump his favorite page when he had that absolutely predatory look in his eyes.

"Why should I need a specific reason to see my favorite Quincy? Unless of course you have a reason for me in mind? You know I'm always open to your suggestions." Sousuke practically purred.

He shuddered slightly as some half-forgotten memories of this man standing so brazenly before him made themselves penetratingly clear. Ryuuken could still remember the feel of that skin, sliding against him as he was pounded into from behind into a wall, clawing at the paneling while making demanding moans from his prone position. How Sousuke somehow managed to look so mischievous while lavishing his cock with his tongue, always testing and teasing until Ryuuken would get so impatient he'd yank the older man up to him to assault his bruised lips while his fingers wandered down to slip into his hakama….

Ryuuken gave his head a mental shake. Now was not the time to reminisce about such sordid things. He wanted answers from the condescending man and he wanted them now.

There was no way he'd just let the bastard have his way without opposition, even if he did not yet know what that was. Ryuuken of course had guesses based on what he knew of him, but with someone who loved playing with people as much as the former captain, nothing was ever certain.

Ryuuken made sure he was still giving him the full brunt of his glare. "You will tell me why you are really here, and then you will leave. If not I will be using your corpse as hollow bait."

"Now that just might be interesting to see." A haughty, eerily familiar voice replied from behind him. Ryuuken couldn't help letting his eyes go wide as he twisted around to confront this new variable. Standing there next to him was yet another Aizen Sousuke. He might've been dressed differently but there was no mistaking those intelligent brown eyes, even if they were no longer obscured by thick glasses. Then it finally hit him.

"Kyouka Suigetsu?" He couldn't help but choke on those words disbelievingly, calling himself ten kinds of idiot for not even suspecting such a tactic. Uryuu's idiocy really must be catching.

That was all the first 'Sousuke' needed, he closed the gap between them, grabbing the quincy's hands in one of his, the other revealing a pair of red wrist cuffs that he deftly snapped into place. He kept his own hands around them, almost caressing the trapped quincy's as the second 'Sousuke' gently pressed himself against Ryuuken's shoulder. "You're getting a bit soft Ryuuken, has it been so long that you've forgotten how much Kyouka enjoys accompanying me when I decide to visit you?"

As if to prove his shinigami's point Kyouka gave the glaring Ryuuken his most sultry smile, then lowered his head and began to lick the quincy's long digits suggestively. The real Sousuke just chuckled deeply and wrapped his fingers against Ryuuken's cheek, gently forcing the man to look at him as he placed his other hand on the quincy's hip. "Do you like your restraints? They were designed to prevent humans from manipulating or absorbing Spiritual Power. I thought of you first when I heard about them." That undeniably evil smirk on Sousuke's lips only spread wider.

Even after hearing those words Ryuuken stubbornly tried to gather the spirit particles around him…..but it appeared that Sousuke had been telling the truth. To be honest Ryuuken could barely feel any spiritual pressure at all now. But if that was the work of the cuffs or of the illusionist zanpakutou that was currently sucking on his left index finger, he wasn't sure. If he could be even more honest he wasn't too sure if he wanted Kyouka to stop. Like hell he'd let  _them_  know that however, Ryuuken still had some dignity. So he kept his most uninterested expression on his face, his cold eyes challenging the shinigami's whose hand began to wander from his hip, sliding forward to rest on the front of his belt.

"Hmm…It's been what, a decade or two? You should be more grateful, we came here just to see  _you_." Ryuuken only made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat at hearing this. Sousuke pressed his fingers against the quincy's face harder, almost enough to bruise. "And still so stubborn, my little Ice Queen."

Kyouka raised his head from his current task to eye the quincy giving his shinigami a look that was known to make grown men burst into frightful tears. Couldn't have that now could they? "We've missed you  _so_ much Ryuu-kun." He began to scatter kisses across Ryuuken's hands. "I don't think you or Sou-chan would mind if I showed you how much?" He lifted one of Ryuuken's fingers back into his mouth and gave it a long suck as he tossed them both his most innocent look.

"Go fuck yourselves you useless degenerate Shinigami creeps." If he was pissed before Ryuuken was now one step away from being in a full rage. He struggled against the cuffs on his wrists, trying to claw at the zanpakutou's face as Kyouka was forced to abandon his teasing licks. His forearms were still being held tightly by the zanpakutou, keeping him from flailing as Sousuke moved himself flush against the quincy's back. The hand on Ryuuken's face lowered, pressing both gently and warningly against his throat, while the one on his belt began to calmly stroke his side reassuringly.

"Relax, you're letting yourself get worked up over something we all want. I will not allow you to leave so easily." Sousuke leaned in and nibbled gently on the quincy's ear. "However since I'm feeling generous, we can take things slow this first evening."

Hearing that Kyouka's smile turned into a pout. He peered over Ryuuken's shoulder to look at his shinigami, who gave him a stern stare, and sighed. Looked like Sou-chan was being serious. Oh well, he'd just have to make up for it later. With that the zanpakutou raised the quincy's arms back towards Sousuke. The shinigami removed his hand from his quincy's throat to hold them up over Ryuuken's head. Sousuke then began to lightly kiss the exposed neck in front of him as he lowered them both onto the grass.

Ryuuken squirmed slightly when Sousuke positioned his head firmly against the shinigami's chest. Inwardly he was oddly relieved the twisted shinigami hadn't just let his zanpakutou take him wildly against a park bench. He could definitely see Kyouka getting a kick out of doing that. Hell he  _himself_ might even, but definitely not when there was so much fucked up about the situation.

There was still too much anger at both himself and Sousuke for things to just pop back in place as soon as the shinigami found time for him again. He'd thought the arrogant shinigami would never seek him out, that he'd washed his hands of all the fools of the Seireitei and their associates. 'And my son wonders why I refuse to get involved in matters that eventually draw the attention of shinigami, the naive fool.'

Though he had disassociated himself from all things connected to the Seireitei for years, he was still aware of the major happenings. All thanks to Kisuke's rather annoying habit of dropping by every other weekend to get sloshed just enough to chew his ear off while Ryuuken was still trying to finish paperwork in his office. He knew about Sousuke's so called 'betrayal' that Seireitei was still reeling from. Even though, to him anyway, anyone with half a brain could've seen that one coming if they'd spent more then five minutes in the same room with him.

Yet even as Sousuke stood as the king of his own kingdom, poised on the precipice of Godhood, and openly declaring his intentions to all; he still had found it necessary to seek the quincy out. His intentions were murky at best, but what he hoped to gain was even more so. Did Sousuke believe him foolish enough to believe the shinigami had 'feelings' for him? Or was he just here to have fun with his little plaything?

He mentally grumbled at the implication. Accepting that there was little he could do now either way was a bitter pill to swallow. It was beginning to look like struggling was a lost cause at present, both mentally and physically. With his powers effectively sealed and the shinigami's kisses becoming more and more demanding it seemed downright foolish. And he was nothing if not practical.

So when Ryuuken was brought out of his mental wanderings he only gave a half-hearted glare towards the grinning Kyouka, who had moved down to kneel between his legs. Quickly he divested him of his belt before pulling down both pants and briefs just enough to expose him intimately to the cool night air.

Sousuke looked up from his ministrations on the quincy's neck when he heard his zanpakutou chuckling. Kyouka had his hand over Ryuuken's already half hardened length, gently stroking and still letting out the odd chuckle. "It seems our precious Quincy was more excited about our visit then he let us know. Just like old times, ne?"

Said quincy didn't get a chance to reply as Kyouka cut to the quick and began to slowly lick the tip of his cock, still stroking the rest with both hands.

Ryuuken let out a strangled grunt to cover up the moan he refused to let slip. It'd been far too long since someone had done this to him. One could only do so much with their own hands, and it never compared to what having an active partner felt like. There was also Sousuke's own little problem pressing against his lower back, so he knew he wasn't the only one enjoying this. He closed his eyes and felt his hips buck as the zanpakutou enthusiastically began alternating between sucking and licking up and down his shaft.

"Keep him just like that." Sousuke then lowered Ryuuken's bound hands so he could thread his fingers through the zanpakutou's hair. Staring hungrily at the quincy he claimed his mouth in a deep kiss, letting out a hum of appreciation when he felt the other man respond and permit his tongue entrance.

The hair under his fingers was soft and slightly curly, but even as he tightly gripped it he couldn't stop thinking about how wrong this was. He was making out with a shinigami. In a public park. While that shinigami's zanpakutou was sucking him off. And perhaps even worse was that he couldn't seem to feel disgusted with himself. He wanted this and more. He wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn't remember the way back home. Perhaps even worse was that Sousuke knew this, he knew this and he most likely wouldn't oblige him until he begged for it. That damn shinigami!

A low moan left him to be swallowed by Sousuke's mouth, still pushing up greedily against his tongue. 'When did Kyouka learn how to deep throat someone?' He wondered to himself. Ryuuken had seen Sousuke use Kyouka during sex before, but to have the zanpakutou actually take the shinigami's own form was new. It not only displayed Sousuke's narcissism, but was also rather...thrilling.

It felt like they'd only just begun when he came in the zanpakutou's mouth with a shuddering gasp. The mouth around his cock swallowed a few more times around him, then slowly drew away leaving him to feel equal parts spent and frustrated. Kyouka of course just sat there with a satisfied grin on his face as Sousuke slowly pulled away from him.

Gently the shinigami took the red restraints off, rubbing the bruised flesh with his fingers. He laid the slightly breathless Ryuuken beside him and rose to look down on the disheveled quincy with a smile.

"Tonight was only the beginning. I do intend to have all of you, and quite soon. Until then however I will have to make do with what I have.  _Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu_."

Ryuuken almost couldn't believe the audacity of this man. Almost. Because where the zanpakutou had been standing just seconds ago, was a mirror image of himself,  _smiling_ down at him. He watched with an almost morbid fascination as the faux-Ryuuken sauntered up to embrace the shinigami that had so casually upended his life for the second time.

Just as quick as they had appeared, they seemed to blink out of Ryuuken's sight. Leaving him to gather the shattered pieces of his dignity.

 


End file.
